Io Ametami
Perfil * Nombre: アメタミイオ / Ametami Io * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Sendai, Japón * Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Agencia: '''HappyRace Entertainment Dramas * Revolutionary Love (TvN, 2017) * School 2017 (KBS2, 2017) * Ruler: Master of the Mask (MBC, 2017) * The iDOLM@STER.KR (SBS Plus, 2017) * Disqualified Laughter (KBS2, 2016) * Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) * Mirror of the Witch (JTBC, 2016) * Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) * Imaginary Cat (MBC Every1, 2015-2016) * Bubblegum (tvN, 2015) * Maids (jTBC, 2015) * Ugly Love - Drama Especial (KBS2,2014) * Hotel King (MBC, 2014) * Pretty! Oh Man Bok -Drama Especial (KBS2,2014) * Inspiring Generation (KBS2, 2014) * Guam Heo Jun (MBC, 2013) * Dummy Mommy (SBS, 2012) * Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) * Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) * Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) * Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) * Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) * The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) * Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) * Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) * Partner (KBS2, 2009) * The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) * Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) * When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) * New Heart (MBC, 2007) * Ground Zero (MBC, 2007) * Seoul's Sad Song (KBS2, 2007) * Drama City - A Death Messenger With Amnesia (KBS2, 2007) * Crazy For You (SBS, 2007) * Wolf (MBC, 2006) * Can We Refill the Love? (KBS2, 2005) * Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) * Smile Of Spring Day (MBC, 2005) * Spring Day (SBS, 2005) * The Inmortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) * Say You Love Me (MBC, 2004) Películas * Preparation (2017) * I Can Speak (2017) * Come Back to Busan Port (2017) * Yong Soon (2017) * The Villainess (2017) * Curtain Call (2016) * Operation Chromite (2016) * A Break Alone (2016) * Hiya (2016) * Bad Guys Always Die (2016) * The Joseon Magician (2015) * The Drug Dealer (2015) * Secret Temptation (2014) * The Pirates (2014) * Another Promise (2014) * Monster (2014) * Catch Me (2013) * AM 11:00 (2013) * No Breathing (2013) * The Hero (2013) * Montage (2013) * The Tower (2012) * Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) * In Between (2012) * Iron Dae-oh: The Nation's Iron Bag! / Almost Che (2012) * The Concubine (2012) * As One (2012) * Marrying the Mafia IV (2011) * Chilling Romance / Spellbound (2011) * Mr. Idol (2011) * Always (2011) * Fighting Spirit (2011) * Sector 7 (2011) * Suicide Forecast (2011) * Clash of the Families (2011) * Cyrano Agency (2010) * Kill Me (2009) * 4th Period Mystery (2009) * My Father (2009) * My New Partner (2008) * Scout (2007) * May 18 (2007) * Long Day's Journey into Night (2007) * Three Kims (2007) * Sexy Teacher (2006) * Trace of Love (2006) * The Fox Family (2006) * See You After School (2006) * The Customer is Always Right (2006) * When Romance Meets Destiny (2005) * Mr. Socrates (2005) * Blood Rain (2005) * Rikidozan (2004) * Love So Divine (2004) * Father and Son: The Story of Mencius (2004) * Mokpo, Gangster's Paradise (2004) * Strokes of Fire (2002) * Make It Big (2002) * Kick the Moon (2001) * Bungee Jumping of Their Own (2001) * Chunhyang (2000) * First Kiss(1998) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 1998 Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1967 Categoría:HappyRace Entertainment